Picture
by Misty-Rose20
Summary: Bra wants attention. But, Bulma is busy helping Trunks. So, what does Bra do? She goes to see Vegeta.
1. Chapter 1

The crayon scribbled furiously across the page; a little blue haired girl bit her lip, eyes narrowed in concentration. A bead of sweat dripped down her forehead as she put in the small details that made the picture come to life. Finally, after hours of working on her masterpiece, the girl lowered her crayon and wiped her hand across her head. She picked up her picture and smiled proudly. She'd been working all morning to make it perfect.

Clutching the picture in her fist, she skipped up the stairs of Capsule Corp. She stopped in a long hall-way and looked around at the rows of doors. Where would her Mommy be? She tapped her chin in thought. It was early afternoon; her mommy would be working in the labs! She ran as fast as her small legs could carry her to the correct door and peeked in. Frowning, she glanced around the room. The only person in there was a middle-aged brunette.

"Bra! Are you looking for your Mommy, sweetie?" the lab assistant asked.

Bra nodded her head. "It's really important!"

The assistant smiled, "Your brother needed help with his homework, I think. Last I talked to her, she was going to his room."

"Okay! Thanks!"

Bra left the lab and headed to her brother, Trunks', room.

* * *

She found Bulma sitting at a desk with Trunks, explaining something she didn't understand. Bra smiled brightly. She smoothed out her picture and tugged on her Mother's sleeve. Her mommy would love it! She worked so hard on it; she couldn't wait to see her mom's expression. Bulma continued talking to Trunks, not noticing Bra. Bra scowled and tugged the sleeve harder.

Bulma paused and glanced at her. Suddenly, a loud beeping was heard. Bulma pulled out a small gadget from her pocket and started typing quickly. "What is it, Bra?" she asked distractedly.

"Mommy! Look what I made! I've been working on it forever! Do you like it?" Bra held out her picture.

Bulma didn't even look up from her typing. "It's very pretty, sweetheart. Now run along, Mommy is very busy."

Bra's shoulder's sagged. Mommy didn't even look at it. She poked Trunks' back. Maybe he would like her picture.

"Go away," he snapped, "I am trying to figure this out, and you're distracting me."

"But," she protested, "I want to show you something!"

Trunks groaned irritably and turned around. Bra shoved her picture in his face, and he looked at it for a few seconds before turning back to his work. "All right, I saw. Now shoo."

Bra shuffled out of the room and closed the door. She sank down on the floor, and stared at her picture. Maybe it wasn't as good as she thought. The flood finally broke, and tears poured down her face. She didn't make a sound, though. She studied the carefully drawn lines and the bright colors on the paper. Her heart beat painfully in her chest. She had been so proud of it… now it embarrassed her. Her mommy and Trunks didn't like it. They barley even looked at it.

She folded the paper carefully and laid it down beside her. She could hear her mom and Trunks talking through the door. Her mom had always spent more time with Trunks than her. She was _always_ helping Trunks. Bra hugged her knees to her chest, and sniffled. Then her dad popped up in her mind. Her Daddy usually had time for her. She brightened a little, and wiped her tears away on her shirt. She picked up her picture. She hesitated, holding the piece of paper for moment before sighing and hugging it to her. She couldn't throw it away, no matter how bad it might be. She put too much into it. Maybe Daddy would look at it. But did she really want him to? She shook her head, forcing tears away.

She stood up, running quickly down the stairs and out the door. Standing outside the door to her Daddy's GR, she hesitated. The GR shook slightly, and she could hear Vegeta grunting and punching. It was a rule that you _never_interrupted Vegeta when he was training. She remembered the one time Trunks bothered him during training. She shuddered at the memory. But, this was important! She glanced at the folded paper in her hand. No, it wasn't. She almost felt like crying again. Mommy was too busy helping Trunks, Trunks was doing homework, Daddy was training. She was alone, just her and her picture. She wanted, no, she _needed_ her Daddy! Taking a deep breath, she knocked on the door as hard as she could.

The sound inside stopped, and Vegeta answered the door.

"What?" he growled, scowling. Whoever dared disturb him would regret it. But his eyes softened at the sight of his little girl. She stood there, clutching a piece of paper, looking up at him with big, blue eyes. He frowned, smelling traces of tears on her. He hated it when she was upset. He'd never admit it, but his heart broke at the sight of her crying.

"What do you want, Bra?" he asked gruffly.

"You," she whimpered.

He raised an eyebrow, surprised. She looked absolutely desperate. She interrupted him, knowing it was against the rules, because she wanted him? If anyone other than her had bothered him for no reason… but she was Bra. He couldn't stay mad at her. The girl had no idea how differently he treated her.

"Why do you want me, Bra?"

She shrugged, and looked away. Vegeta pinched the bridge of his nose; there was a reason she came here, and he knew it. Why was she being difficult?

"If you're too busy, that's okay. I can leave," she said. But as she said it, her eyes shone with unspilled tears, and she gripped the wrinkled paper in her fist. Something was obviously bothering her. _Why didn't she get Bulma? _he wondered. It was impossible for him to turn her away like she was. So, after glancing around to make sure no one saw him, he scooped her up into his arms and carried her inside.

Bra smiled brightly, and put her arms around her Daddy's neck. She knew Daddy would have time for her!

Vegeta sat down, "All right. What's wrong?"

**AN- Poor Bra. There will be one more chapter, I'll try to post it soon. By the way, do ya think I did okay at keeping people in-character? I tried. Does this chapter seemed rushed? I hope not. Next chapter will have some more Vegeta/Bra bonding and it'll have a _little _Vegeta/Bulma at the end :) Please review! Constructive criticism, compliments, flames, are all welcome. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- I forgot this last time. I do not own Dragon Ball.**

__

It was impossible for him to turn her away like she was. So, after glancing around to make sure no one saw him, he scooped her up into his arms and carried her inside.

Bra smiled brightly, and put her arms around her Daddy's neck. She knew Daddy would have time her! He always did.

__

Vegeta sat down, "All right. What's wrong?"

* * *

Bra shrugged again, and put her head in the crook of his neck. "Nothing," she mumbled.

"Something," Vegeta countered.

Bra shook her head adamantly. Vegeta almost sighed in defeat, but then he saw the paper still tightly held in her hand. The girl was stubborn, but so was he. He smirked. He wasn't one to give up; he decided to change tactics.

"What's that paper you've been carrying around?" he asked.

"I drew it." Vegeta could feel her snuggle closer in his chest as she said it, and he tightened his grip around her, just a little, as if to protect her from the world.

He was genuinely curious now. Why would she be toting a picture around with her? It also still nagged at him that she'd been crying. He suddenly felt the need to obliterate whatever had distressed her. Before he could anything, he needed to know what had happened first. He looked back at Bra. The way she held the drawing protectively to her, he got the feeling it was connected somehow.

"Can I see?"

The change was immediate as soon as the words left his mouth. Bra pulled back and grinned toothily at him; she seemed to glow with happiness. Vegeta blinked at the sudden difference in demeanor. She looked as if he'd made her entire day by asking.

"Really? Do you really, really want to see it?" she asked excitedly.

Vegeta nodded. Bra was ecstatic. Her Daddy wanted to see it! Someone actually wanted to see her hard work. She started to unfold the paper, then paused. What if he hated it? Well, he'd never hated anything she'd made before… but neither had Mommy. She glanced at the drawing and back to her Dad. She'd never know how he felt if she never showed him. Taking a deep breath, she smoothed out the wrinkled page. She turned around so her back was to his chest, and held out the picture.

"That's Mommy," she said, pointing to a blue haired woman sitting at a computer. "There's you!" she pointed at a spiky haired man, standing outside with a glowing ball in his hand.

"What am I doing?" Vegeta asked.

Bra seemed delighted he was paying attention enough to ask questions. "You're throwing a ki-ball thingy."

"Ki-blast?"

"Uh-huh. Oh, and there's Trunks," she pointed to a purple haired boy laying on the floor, clutching his eye.

Vegeta couldn't help but chuckle. "What in the galaxy is your brother doing?" he asked, amused.

Bra giggled. "Trunks never told you? Remember that time Trunks came down to breakfast with a black eye?" Vegeta thought for a moment, then nodded. "Well, I had walked in his room 'cause he had his music loud and it was annoying me. When I opened the door, he was jumping around, dancing. I stood there a second, and finally he noticed me. I guess I startled him. He'd been pumping his fists in the air, and when he saw me," she giggled again, "he punched himself in the eye."

Vegeta slapped his hand to his face. Oh, the things his boy did. He'd never heard of a Saiyan (half or not) accidentally punch himself. If Trunks had lived on Planet Vegeta, it would have been absolutely shameful. But, this was Earth, and Vegeta couldn't help but be amused. Bra poked him, and his attention was back on her.

"And that's me," she finished, pointing to a mini-Bulma sitting outside.

That was it. She'd shown Daddy her picture. She wrung her hands nervously, waiting for a comment. "What d'you think?" she asked hesitantly.

Vegeta looked into her hopeful eyes. "You did a good job, Princess," he said honestly.

Bra beamed at his praise. Those six words weren't much, but they meant a lot coming from her Daddy. He liked it. He said she did a good job. Her heart felt lighter; if Daddy said her drawing was good, then it must be good!

"I worked on it all morning," she informed him. She stared off into space for a moment before shaking her head and smiling at Vegeta.

"Okay, Brat, what was that about?"

"What was what about?" Bra asked innocently.

Vegeta growled quietly.

"Okay, okay. It's just... Mommy and Trunks didn't like my drawing," her voice wavered, "But, I'm glad you did."

Bulma didn't like it? Vegeta snorted. That was very unlikely; she kept every little thing their kids made, every gift they gave her. She even kept their old baby clothes! Vegeta thought it was a bit ridiculous, but that was Bulma. Something was wrong here. Looking at Bra, she seemed a bit more down. 'Looks like we're finally getting to the root of the problem that started all this crap,' he thought.

"Don't change the subject. Is this why you were practically in tears earlier?"

She looked surprised he noticed she'd been crying. "I wasn't in tears when I came in here," she protested.

"No, but I could smell them on you. And stop changing the subject!"

"Mommy didn't even look at it," she admitted softly. "I showed Trunks too, but he only looked at it for, like, a second. Then, him and Mom shooed me out of the room," her eyes started watering, "It was obvious they didn't like it. I was real proud of it; I worked on it for hours, and they didn't even care. A-and I thought my picture must be ugly-"

Vegeta interrupted, "Do you still think that?"

Bra looked away and shrugged.

"Answer me," Vegeta commanded.

"I don't know," she said in a small voice.

Vegeta lifted her chin, forcing her to look at him. "You have every right to be proud of your drawing. You did a good job. You worked hard to make it. I'm not sure what your Mother was doing, but I'm almost postive she'll like it too; just try showing her later. And, don't forget you're a Saiyan Princess; you don't need anyone's approval. If you worked hard for it, you should be proud of it, no matter what anyone says," he pinned her with a fierce stare.

Bra gaped at him with wide eyes. "Do you... do you really think that?"

"Yes, and don't forget it."

* * *

**AN- That was so fluffy, I think I got a cavity writing it. You guys don't mind, do you? And I know I said this was the last chapter, but I was wrong. Sorry. I wanted to get another chapter out as soon as possible, and this story is longer than I expected. Thank you, thank you for all the reviews, alerts, and favorites. They mean a lot. Please review and let me know how I can improve, or your honest opinions. I'll try to update soon. ~Misty-Rose20**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer- I don't own Dragon Ball! **_

_V__egeta lifted her chin, forcing her to look at him. "You have every right to be proud of your drawing. You did a good job. You worked hard to make it. I'm not sure what your Mother was doing, but I'm almost positive she'll like it too; just try showing her later. And, don't forget you're a Saiyan Princess; you don't need anyone's approval. If you worked hard for it, you should be proud of it, no matter what anyone says," he pinned her with a fierce stare._

_Bra gaped at him with wide eyes. "Do you... do you really think that?"_

_"Yes, and don't forget it."_

* * *

Smiling, with her eyes shining with tears, Bra hugged him. Vegeta wrapped his arm around her, and stroked her hair . At least he had found out what was bothering her; he absolutely hated it when she was upset.

"Why did you come to get me, anyway? Surly your painting could have waited until I came in."

He was still wondering. She had come to the GR to get him… because she felt dejected about her painting? In all honesty, it could have waited. He was glad she came anyway, though. He didn't like the thought of her wandering around Capsule Corp. alone, feeling depressed.

Bra sniffed. "Because nobody had time for me! Mommy and Trunks were too busy for me."

"I was busy, too," Vegeta reminded her.

She cocked her head to the side slightly. "Well, yeah. But, I felt unimportant and it's lonely to be by yourself. You always make me feel better, and you usually have time for me. I just wanted… _you_," she finished.

Vegeta was about ready to strangle someone. He was furious his daughter felt unimportant. He would definitely need a spar with Kakkarot to blow off steam later. No daughter of his should ever feel like that. Then the rest of her words soaked in. She wanted him. Of all the people in the world, she wanted _him_. He made her feel better. Most people cowered at the sight of him.

He'd never had anyone really depend on him like Bra did; he was still getting used to the idea of her unconditional love and trust. It was hard to believe how much he had changed since marrying Bulma. Never did he think he would actually love a human like he did her.

He'd also always thought it foolish, the way parents protected their kids. What lengths they would go to. Now he understood. He would do anything for his family, but he'd never admit it. He looked down at Bra. There was a sort of warm feeling in his chest.

"Well, you're not allowed to feel unimportant ever again. You are important to your Mother and Trunks. You… you're important to me…" he trailed off.

"You're important to me, too, Daddy!" Bra chirped.

"And, don't forget being a Saiyan Princess automatically makes you important," Vegeta hastily added.

Bra pondered this for a moment. "Does that mean I'm above Goten?" she smiled widely. "Does that mean I'm even above Goku? Because Mom said even though I'm royal, everybody is equal and the same."

Vegeta smirked. "Of course! You're above Kakkarot and all his spawn! I don't care what your Mom says about everyone being equal! It simply isn't true," Vegeta stated arrogantly.

"So… does that mean Goten has to do what I say?" she asked mischievously.

_That's my girl_, Vegeta thought proudly, while nodding. Inside, he was glad she had cheered considerably.

They sat for a moment, simply enjoying the other's company. Bra suddenly yawned, and snuggled into Vegeta. She looked up at him with big, sleepy eyes. "I love you, Daddy," she said softly.

Vegeta stared down at her for a moment. "I love you too, Princess," he said quietly.

"No matter what?"

"No matter what," Vegeta confirmed.

Bra nodded, satisfied, and fell asleep against his chest, still holding her picture. It'd been an emotional, exhausting day for her. It was around the time she took her nap, anyway.

Vegeta watched her slow, deep breaths, and brushed a strand of hair from her face. She was so small… so defenseless. She trusted him to protect her, and he vowed he'd never betray that trust. When she was older, he'd have to teach her basic self-defense, so she would be able to protect herself when he wasn't there. Then it would be up to her whether or not she wanted to train. There was no telling which way she'd go. Bra gave a small snore, and Vegeta smiled softly.

He picked her up and carried into the house. Noticing the paper she still held, Vegeta gently pried the picture from her fingers. He walked over to the fridge, and with one hand, he pinned the picture to it with a magnet. Then, he continued to her room. Once there, he placed her on her bed. He placed a tender kiss on her forehead, and covered her with a blanket.

"Sweet dreams, my little princess."

Vegeta left the room, closing the door quietly behind him. He almost jumped when a pair of blue eyes stood waiting for him.

**Okay, so this chapter is shorter. I apologize for that. Family is visiting so that's cut into my writing time a bit. Next chapter is the last, it'll be mostly Bulma and Vegeta. I don't think that chapter will be too long, so hopefully I can get it out soon. So, what did you think of this chapter? Was it in-character? It's kinda hard to write something cute and fluffy with Vegeta in it xD Did it seem rushed? Let me know how y'all felt about this chapter. And thank-you so much for the feedback! I really do appreciate it. By the way, if you guys have the time, I recommend reading a fic by Vegeta's lil' Princess. It's called _A New Legend_. It's written really well, and has an interesting plot. And it stars Bra! So... I'll stop rambling now. **

**~Misty-Rose20**


	4. Chapter 4

**disclaimer- Dont own anything**

"Bra? _Bra?_" she called. Where could she have gone? Bulma had seen her only an hour or so ago. Noticing it was Bra's naptime, Bulma had gone to get her, as was their routine. Bulma had thought Bra was still in the kitchen drawing, but she obviously wasn't. Now Bulma was rushing around Capsule Corp, looking for her in a panic. Bulma's mind raced with all the horrible things that could have happened. What if Bra was injured? Or kidnapped?

"Bra," she whispered. She stopped to think. _Stay calm, Bulma, stay calm._Bra wasn't in the house, nor was she playing in the yard. She didn't usually bother Vegeta when he was training, but where else could she be? Bulma bit her lip. Surly she hadn't been kidnapped? But who would be able to get her without Vegeta or Trunks noticing a new Ki signature? No, Bra had to be somewhere nearby. Capsule Corp. was a huge place, Bulma could have easily missed her.

A thought hit Bulma. Vegeta or Trunks could find Bra with no problem! All they had to do was focus on her Ki. Her fast beating heart slowed a little, and she let out a relieved sigh. Vegeta would probably get grumpy if she bothered him, so Bulma raced up to Trunks' room.

She burst through the door, panting.

"Mom?" Trunks asked, a little startled.

Bulma smiled reassuringly. "Where's your sister?"

Trunks stared at her for a moment, then closed his eyes in concentration.

"She's… in her room. Dad's with her."

"He is? Okay. Thanks, sweetie!" And Bulma left the room as fast as she came. She started sprinting towards Bra's room, notably less panicked. Vegeta was with Bra, so she must be okay. But why would Vegeta be with Bra during his training time? Maybe something _was _wrong. Surly Vegeta would tell her if it was important, though.

When she arrived at Bra's door it was cracked open a bit, and she couldn't resist peaking in. _Vegeta_ of all people was putting her to bed!

"Sweet dreams, my little princess." Bulma barley caught the whispered words. She was still standing there when Vegeta exited the room, closing it quietly behind him.

Bulma almost wanted to laugh when he swore under his breathe. It was very rare to startle Vegeta.

"Vegeta?" Bulma asked.

"The girl was tired," he said, almost defensively.

_How strange_, Bulma thought. She knew Bra was close with Vegeta, but it still surprised her that Vegeta had put her to bed.

"Well, I know. It's her usual naptime, and I was looking all over for her! She was with you?"

Vegeta's eyes suddenly had a fire burning behind them. "Oh, so _now_ you have time for her? When it's _convenient _for you?"

Anger bubbled up in Bulma. What was he accusing her of? HE was the one who spent all day in the GR! She always took time out of work to spend time with her kids!

"What are going on about? Of course I've got time for her, I-"

"Are you sure? You didn't seem to have much time today!" Vegeta interrupted.

Bulma growled. "You've been training all day! How would you know how I spend my time? And how dare you accuse me, when you don't do _anything_ but train?" She knew that wasn't true,but she was in the heat of the moment and couldn't resist throwing it at him.

He laughed. "Are you kidding me? I don't train as much as I used to. I know you know that! And our daughter came crying to me because you couldn't spare_ five seconds_ to look at her picture!"

Bulma was about to throw something back, then she stopped. Bra was crying? Bra interrupted his training? He didn't seem upset at Bra at all, just her. Bra had been crying. She had hurt her poor baby's feelings. "What?"

Vegeta smirked. "That got your attention, huh? Bra was upset because you and Trunks were ignoring her. She thought her picture looked bad because _you_ couldn't take the time to tell her otherwise."

Guilt washed over her. She hadn't known the picture was so important. She stared determinedly at Bra's door. When she woke up, Bulma would make sure to make it up to her, and apologize. Her intentions were _never_ to hurt her baby.

She looked at Vegeta. "I didn't know that, she didn't tell me she was feeling that way."

Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest, and looked away. "Yeah, well, be more careful in the future."

"I will. When she gets up I'll make sure I compliment her picture. I still can't believe I made her cry... I feel so bad right now."

"And you should."

That comment had really irked her. "Excuse me, but I was helping Trunks with a problem. Yes, I should feel bad, but don't sound so accusing mister," she pointed a finger at him, "I have to divide my time equelly between Bra, Trunks, you, and work. It can be hard when I have a bunch of people all wanting my attention at once, and I think I do a pretty good job!" Bulma pressed a hand to her forehead. She was feeling a little drained after looking all over for Bra, and now arguing with Vegeta. Well, it wasn't exactly an argument, but still.

Vegeta stepped closer to her. "I suppose, I can understand your reasoning."

She smiled a little. "Thank you," she glanced at him then to the door Bra was sleeping behind. "I don't know if you've noticed, but Bra usually goes to you with her problems. She loves getting attention most from you, out of everyone," Bulma smiled "She really loves you. Definitely a Daddy's girl."

Vegeta looked away, and shrugged.

Bulma put her hands on her hips and huffed. "It's true, Vegeta!" she smiled slyly, "You know what else? You've grown soft around her!"

Vegeta glared at her. "I most certainly have not!"

Rolling her eyes, Bulma said, "I don't know why you deny it. It's not going to make you weak or something. In fact, I think it makes you stronger. But, no matter what you say, actions speak louder than words. And your actions are saying opposite of your mouth. You always give her the attention she needs and wants from you… in fact, I dare say she has you wrapped around her finger."

Vegeta finally smiled. "She's not the only one."

He pulled Bulma to his chest, covering her lips gently with his own.

Bulma sighed happily and rested her head on his shoulder. "I love you." Truer words had never been spoken.

"I love you, too," he said so softly she almost didn't hear it. Almost. Bulma looked into his eyes, and sealed their words with a kiss.

* * *

**AN- Oh gosh! I'm so sorry it took so long to get this out! I've had family visiting _every_weekend here lately, though. So it's been busy. But, that is still no excuse to keep you guys waiting for the last chapter for almost a month. Again, I'm sorry. What'd you think of this chapter? No Bra in it, but she was mentioned. Don't you just love Bulma and Vegeta? They're my favorite couple in Dragon ball. Anyways, I suck at writing romance, so I hope this wasn't weird or something. Did you think Bulma and Vegeta were in-character? I always fret about that. I really hope you guys are happy with the ending. I thank you sooooo much for all the reviews, favorites, and alerts. They really motivated me! Give me your _honest _opinions. Constructive criticism is always welcome. Oh, and I was thinking about_ maybe_writing a one-shot with Bulma and Bra. Very big maybe, it depends on how much time I have, and if I keep the idea long enough xD Well, _Picture_ is complete, and I had fun writing it. I hope you guys enjoyed the story as a whole.**

**~Misty-Rose20**


End file.
